The Lady Unknown
by angelface2015
Summary: A mysterious tragedy takes the world of Evelyn Gomes' away from her physically and mentally and she end's up in the present dimension of the Avengers:EMH. Will the Avengers help her live life again? Or will she be an unknown lady wondering through a foreign dimension?


In a sunny afternoon in the woods of Colorado Springs, a young woman catches a football and runs past her college mates to the touchdown line. It's their annual spring campout and the 20 20-year-old college students have some fun while their professor barbeques some food for lunch.

"Let's go! Whoo!" yells Evelyn as she tosses the football and gallops across the grass slamming high fives to her teammates. She then does a handshake with her twin brother Matt.

"Nice sis'. That touchdown was wicked awesome!" he compliments. "Hey everyone that was my sister!" Evelyn does a victory dance.

"Hey it's just a game, Gomes." replies Evelyn's friend, Mary, with an unamused look. "No need to rub it in girl."

"As if no one would celebrate such a glorious touchdown." Evelyn laughs. Soon the professor calls in everyone for lunch. As Evelyn goes to pick up the football, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turns around to see her crush, Trevor. Evelyn quickly drops the football in nervousness.

"Sorry Evelyn. Did I scare you?" He gently picks up the football and hands it to her.

"Na-no. Just butterfingers I guess." she responded quietly.

"I saw that game winning touchdown. Next time I'll remember to have you on my team. You're really good."

"Thanks. You were good yourself Trevor." The BBQ smell reaches them and Evelyn's stomach growles. "Sorry." she says blushing a little.

"I think we should hurry before all the good food is gone." He starts to run. "See you there."

"Not a chance." she whispers to herself. They race to the tables where the college students and the professor were picking out the hamburgers and hotdogs. Soon there was a rumble on the ground and the ketchup and mustard bottles fall off the tables. As college students hold on to each other, Mary and Evelyn hug each other. The tables fall over and some trees timber down. They all scream and the professor with some other students call 911. The ground soon makes way and a hole expands in all directions. The students first see their professor fall into the hole and they all make a run for it. In seconds the hole sucks in half of the students. Evelyn turns around and sees Mary stumbling.

"MARY!" Evelyn screams as she watches her best friend fall into the pit. The black opening soon devours her brother and other friends. She spots Trevor jumping over a bush and sprinting to escape the trecherous hole. "Trevor!" she screams as she runs toward him. When they meet they lock hands and keep running.

"Don't stop Evelyn!" yells Trevor looking at Evelyn's tired eyes as they run through a river. "Give it all you got if you have to."

"Trevor. We're not going to make it. We're the last ones." she replies breathing hard. They stop at a cliff top with the pit just a few hundred feet away and approaching fast. She gazes at him with terror and fear but he takes her hand and gives her a hopeful look. He puts his other hand on her cheek and she stares into his deep ocean-blue eyes.

"Even if we don't make it, we'll fall together with each other." They then gaze at each other and slowly draw in for a kiss but the hole sweeps them in and they let go of each others hold. Evelyn falls fast in the pit and can see nothing but darkness. She feels strong levels of vibration running through her body. The blackness covers her body and emptiness fills the surrounding darkness. Evelyn finally closes her green-emerald eyes.

She wakes up in the middle of the rainy, thundering streets of Brooklyn, around eleven at night. She looked around to see buildings covered in shadows and heavy drops of rain pondering on her maple brown hair and makeup. She closes her eyes to try to grasp any memories. Nothing. Evelyn feels vibration in her throat and rumbling on the ground which slowed down her heart beat.

"Where am I?" she whispered softly as tears slowly ran down her face, the eyeliner leaving grey streaks on her face. The rumbling on the ground soon turns into trembling and cracks appear on the ground. She slowly got up but stumbled and fell as she heard a boom. She turned around to find Kang robots aka Macrobots knocking down signs and throwing parked cars around. One slowly approaches her and targets his beam at her. Filled with panic and angst, she screamed for help and waves of vibration echoes out of her mouth which demolishes the Macrobot.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Evelyn turns around to find the super soldier legend helping her up.

"What just happened?" she replies still very shakened by what just happened. She notices Winter Soldier fighting one Macrobot and Black Widow shooting another.

"You just took one of Kang's Macrobots down by yourself," Captain America responded with a soft smile on his face. "Winter Soldier, make sure this woman gets to safety."

Winter Soldier approaches Evelyn and gives her his hand. She takes it and follows him to the sidewalk near a fountain. She sits down on the fountain. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Evelyn. Evelyn Gomes. Where am I?" she asks puzzingly.

"In Brooklyn, New York of course. Where's your home, Evelyn? You can go now."

"I...don't know." she answers with tears. "I don't know how I got here or where home is." She sobs quietly. Winter Soldier sits by her and touches her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. We'll find answers for you." Winter Soldier reassured.

* * *

**I hope the story wasn't too cliche and one favor; please when you read this try to do a review so that my writing can get better and that your suggestions might end up in my second chapter. I need the readers to help me think of ideas for the second chapter. Thanks for reading and thank you even more for doing a review.**


End file.
